Mi necesidad eres tú
by Maka009-chan
Summary: El.. amor , un sentimiento extraño que se convierte en experiencia...y en necesidad . SXM Cap 5 lemon
1. Dolores de cabeza style black Star

Hola!! bueno a todos los fanaticos de Soul Eater y de esta pareja claro esta (te lo advierto si detestas el SoulxMaka sal de aki antes de que comienzes a leer)Bueno espero que les guste y si no tambien , todo pueden decirmelo en un review xDD

Por cierto Soul eater NO ES mio , si asi fuera creanme que ese par juntos ya estarian xDD (uds. saben a quienes me refiero muajaja...)

AAhh! y se me iba uds. me avisan si lo quieren largo o chikitito (no se quejen por la falta de autografia u.u)

...

Todo estaba _normal_ esa mañana , quizas demasiado... Los vecinos ya se preguntaban porque aquella tranquilidad en el departamento de **ellos**__ya que todas las mañanas era lo mismo

_-SOUL NO BAKAA!!-_

O si.. gritos , gritos y mas gritos era aquel departamento , por lo que debieron cambiarse varias veces , pero esa mañana no habia ni un solo grito.

Se levanto pesadamente , se coloco unas zapatillas de levantar amarillas y se dirigio hacia la cocina.

Comenzo por hacerse unas tostadas y hacer algunos huevos mientras tarareaba una cancion que le gustaba mucho , coloco la tetera para tomarse un buen cafe , no habia dormido nada anoche y se sentia agotada.

Puso su mano sobre su frente al darse cuenta que aquella pesadilla si que le habia afectado ya que comenzo a sudar , penso quizas que estaria enferma o algo por lo que cogio unas pastillas , lleno un vaso con agua y se las tomo lentamente.

_Lo extrañaba_ ... Si lo extrañaba demasiado , hasta sus peleas extrañaba, en ningun momento de su vida se habia sentido tan sola , tan triste , _Tan abandonada._

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Soul , Black Star y Kid habian decidido ir a un campamento **exclusivo para hombres** cosa por la que ella ni ninguna de sus amigas podia asistir .

Se fue directo al baño y miro el estado horrible de su cara , juraria que desde que Soul se fue no habia podido pegar un ojo, no podia dejar de pensar si estaba enfermo , refriado , golpeado , mal alimentado , _Solo.._

A no! pero a ese par les dejo mas que claro que a soul lo queria intacto! (Bueno no con todas sus letras ejem..) , pero realmente estaba preocupado por el , se encargo ella MISMA que llevara cepillo de dientes , toalla , pastillas , remedios , parches , lapiz y papel para que le escribiera cartas (que por cierto no ha llegado ninguna). En general se preocupo que llevara de TODO .

Anoche habia tenido la peor de la pesadillas que podia haber tenido que seguro su causa era la ausensia de su arma , de solo acordarse le daban escalofrios por la espalda , su sueño se trataba que soul no llegaba a casa y la causa era que habia muerto por una extraña enfermedad.

Se cepillo su cabello tomandolo en dos colitas mientras se veia que tenia mejor aspecto , Como blair muy tempraño se fue al Cabaret se encontraba sola en la casa. Sintio la tetera hervir y se dirigio a la cocina , del estante saco el cafe y lo virtio en la taza mientras lo mezclaba con el agua.

En realidad , a ella no le gustaba mucho el cafe , soul lo preferia mas que ella y el olor al cafe curiosamente hizo que su fiel amigo le volviera a la mente haciendola enojar por no darle ninguna señal de vida , Apreto la taza con fuerza.

Derepente sintio como deslizaban bajo la puerta una pequeña carta que decia " Para Maka Alban" y unos espacios mas abajo " De Soul..".

Tomo la carta y si como la estuvieron amenazando por abrirla la abrio rapidamente "desgarrando" el indefenso sobre , la carta decia:

"Maka:

Ok debes estar furiosa leyendo esta carta porque no te escribi antes , losiento , en realidad queria escribirte pero no sabia que contarte ya que no he podido pasarmela muy bien que digamos por que Black Star hizo una estupides enorme y como andabamos con el a los tres nos mandaron a la cabaña de aislamiento cosa que como sabras no es muy cool... Como no pudimos salir durante 3 dias completos por castigo mientras Kid y Black star discutian por alguna estupides que no preste mucha atencion yo me puse a pensar y a escribirte esta carta ya que imaginaba lo preocupada que debes estar , llegaremos mañana no te preocupes.

...Soul"

Maka dio un suspiro que casi la dejo sin pulmones mientras sonreia y pasaba su mano por su frente , realmente estaba muy preocupada pero en la ultima linea " llegaremos mañana" la tranquilizo mucho.

...

Conociendo a soul fue directo al supermercado luego de leer la carta a comprar cosas para hacerle un almuerzo de bienvenida realmente estupendo al alvino. Mientras se dirigia a la seccion de carnes escucho como la llamaban

-Maka-chan!-Gritaba una pelinegra mas alta que ella con el cabello atado a una colita

-Tsubaki-chan - dijo maka sonriendole

-Como has estado maka-chan? , supongo que los muchachos te avisaron que llegaran mañana-

-Si , Soul ya me aviso por eso estoy aqui para hacerle un almuerzo de bienvenida que ojala que le guste - dijo la alban mientras se ruborizaba

-Maka-chan.. porque te ruborizaste?- Dijo tsubaki con un tono divertido

-N-no estoy ruborizada tsubaki-chan!-Dijo maka ocultando con sus manos su sonrojo

- Vale , vale , lo que tu digas -

-O mira!! bajaron de precio los fideos , la semana pasada los compre al doble!!- Dijo maka mientras se le escapaba una venita

-Ya maka-chan , compremos ahora y devuelves los otros n.nU-

-Ok u.u..-Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba alcanzar un paquete que curiosamente se callo derrumbando toda la torre de fideos haciendo que la alban llegara al piso - Auchh! - Dijo mientras se sobaba suavemente la zona afectada - O.O creo que derrumbe la torre de fideos..-

-Oye , disculpa te encuentras bien?- Dijo un pelinegro mientras se asercaba lentamente a la rubia

-Creo..creo que si -Dijo mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse , este era mas alto que ella pelo negro y ojos azules , maka no pude evitar mirarlo un rato

-n.n muchas gracias...emm...-Dijo la ojijade dandole a entender que queria saber su nombre

-Kein n.n , puedes llamarme kein y tu nombre?- Dijo sonriendole tiernamente

-Ma-maka..-Dijo ruborizandose lentamente

Tsubaki al ver la reaccion de su amiga se alarmo rotundamente

-Maka-chan! , acuerdate que debes comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo de mañana..-dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa

-Almuerzo..A si! claro .. emm.. muchas gracias kein espero verte otra vez..-Dijo mientras levantaba unos paquetes de fideos y los metia al carro

-Me.. podrias dar tu numero?-Dijo timidamente el chico , tanto que enternecio a la rubia

-Claro-Dijo anotandole su numero en una agenda que el chico le dio

Tsubaki no podia dejar de pensar que eso le olia demasiado raro , tan sonrojados , tan timidos , tan cerca... Pero ella meteria las manos al fuego de que a maka le gusta soul... o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba , se habra equibocado? o quizas simplemente el chico le simpatizo y quizo ser amiga de el..mm.. nose averiguaria mas a fondo luego.

-Tsubaki-chan..-dijo agitandola

-Ehh?-Dijo despertando de sus pensamientos

-Estas bien?- Dijo la ojijade mirandola con curiosidad

-Ah , si porsupuesto! solo se me estaba ocurriendo que quizas con liz ,patty ,tu y yo podriamos entre todas hacerle un almuerzo de bienvenida a los chicos mañana!-dijo inventandole lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza u.u U

-Pero que buena idea! estoy segura que les encantara la idea , vamos a llamarles!-dijo ella tirando de su brazo

-Eh.. si maka-chan-Dijo siguiendo a la alban

...

Le dolia la cabeza , mucho , gritos , gritos , estupideces y mas gritos , ese par se gano el premio de " pelear hasta morir por estupideces rididiculas",el no tenia tanta paciencia.

Era increible que fuera su cuarto dia encerrado en esa porkeria (como la llamo el) de cabaña aguantando las peleas de ese par que hacian que su cabeza diera una vuelta completa por toda la habitacion agradeciendole de manera celestial a maka por meterle aspirinas en su bolso.

Estaba arto , arto , mas que arto , lo unico que queria hacer era volver a su hogar que al lado de ese par se hacia pacifico.

-NO LO MUEVAS BLACK STAR ESTA PERFECTO EN ESA POSICION!-

-MIRA QUE PARECES NIÑA , SI LO MUEVO ES PORQUE YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR QUIERO HACERLO Y PUNTO!!-

-ARRUINAS LA SIMETRIA MALDITO IGNORANTE!!-

-TU ARRUINAS TODO!!-

Sip y asi continuamente hasta que se decidieran a ir a dormir , en que momento estuvo tan endemoniadamente loco como para decirles que iba con ellos? , Suspiro , hizo un intento por calmarse y penso en maka.

Miro por la ventana mientras apollaba sus manos en el marco y su cabeza en sus manos , ella estaria bien? lo habra ocurrido algo? preguntas que no podia dejar de hacerse , ya hace una semana que no la veia y una semana sin ella se le hacia infinita , torturosamente infinita.

Queria verla , queria sentir su risa , su "soul ven a tomar desayuno!" , sus gritos , todo ,queria sentir todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella , en el instante que se alejo de ella sintio como le sacaban una parte de el y eso era verdad , maka era gran parte de su vida y no podia evitar sentirse extraño sin su presencia , suspiro lentamente y curiosamente se imagino a maka afuera en el campo por el que el miraba por la ventana , gritandole que fuera con ella mientras ella saltaba y se reia con muchas energias , despues de mucho tiempo se sonrojo y sonrio haciendo que sus dos compañeros dejaran de discutir por ver lo "interesante" que veia soul por la ventana.

-QUE MIRAS SOUL!! UNA ATRACTIVA MODELO EN PAÑOS MENORES!!-dijo black star mientras miraba por la ventana

-O QUIZAS UNA OBRA DE ARTE DIGAN DE ADMIRAR!!-dijo kid siguiendo a black star

-Es que nisiquiera me dejan fantasiar..-Dijo soul ENOJADO ya que nisiquera lo dejaban soñar con su querida amiga

-Ooo... no es nada interesante , solo soul fantasiando con que sabe quien-Dijo black star desilusionado

-Ok esto ya fue el colmo...-

...

Ya era el dia en que los chicos debian llegar y todo en el departamento de maka estaba perfectamente arreglado , maka y las demas se encargaron que todo quedara completamente perfecto , en unos cuantos minutos los chicos llegarian y para maka todo volveria a ser normal , o eso creia ella..

...

-Y ni se les ocurra pelearse ahora me entendieron!-Dijo soul ENOJADISIMO a sus dos amigos , se notaba que no habia dormido nada anoche por la ansiedad de llegar a su hogar

-si soul...-dijieron los dos con aparente temor ya que sabian que no estaban de buen humor

Subio lentamente las escaleras y luego sus piernas cobraron velocidad y toco la puerta lentamente

-BIENVENIDOS!!-dijieron las cuatro alegremente mientras patty les abria la puerta

-Espero que se la allan pasado muy bien!-dijo tsubaki con una sonrisa

-Si pero tengo hammmmbree!!-dijo black star lansandose a los platos de comida

-Ten un poco de educacion!!-Dijo kid rogandole al cielo que comiera bien mientras todos se reian

Soul observo unos instantes como maka reia , como siempre , inocentemente ... Maka se sintio observada unos momentos y devolvio la mirada y vio a su arma , se miraron un largo rato mientras tsubaki se repetia una y otra vez que no se habia equivocado

...

Luego de unos minutos todos estaban comiendo y contando lo que hicieron esa semana que no se vieron

-Y LUEGO YO ME TIRE A LA LAGUNA Y SALPIQUE A TOOOODOOOSSS!!-decia black star

-Y como siempre causaba lo unico que sabe causar , alboroto-

-QUE DIJISTE!?-

-Y ahy otra vez - Dijieron todos al unisono hasta que el telefono los interrumpio

-Yo contesto!-dijo liz mientras se levantaba de su asiento a contestar el telefono

-Diga?-

-Buenas tardes se encontrara maka?-

-O si , claro de parte de quien?-

-De kein-

-Un momento porfavor- Dijo liz -Hey maka te llama un tal kein-

-A si claro en seguida atiendo-

Curiosamente para soul lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue que maka tomo el telefono y se lo llevo a su habitacion , ademas..QUIEN RAYOS ERA KEIN!? unos celos horribles se apoderaron del arma mientras apretaba su vaso con mucha fuerza .

Tsubaki lo miraba con preocupacion y se aserco a el

-Soul-kun yo se quien es kein..-

Soul se limito a mirarla mientras tsubaki le contaba la historia del supermercado al oído mientras el resto se reia pero su risa paro de inmediato cuando el vaso que Soul tenia en su mano se quebro por completo...

TO BE CONTINUED

Hoaa!! bueno ojala que les alla gustado el primer cap y que me dejen un hermoso review para insitarme a continuar , sinceramente a mi me gusto y actualizare pronto...

BYEE!


	2. Unos espias NO secretos

Hoaaaa , bueno pues , les dije que actualizaria rapido xDD!! ( en realidad no es por eso .. es que falte a clases y no tengo que hacer u.uU)Bueno pero que importa!! el punto es q actualize y punto!! eso es lo que importa no?... xDD

Bueno pues muchas gracias a los reviews! a y losiento para los anonimos no me di cuenta que estaban bloqueados xDD!

Ya ok no los entrentengo mas y aki les dejo la historia

Bueno Soul Eater no es mio por que si asi fuera aria muchos cambios etc...

...

Todos quedaron mirando al albino que solo atino a levantarse a votar los "restos" del pobre vaso mientras se limpiaba la mano , se dirigio a su habitacion y pronuncio un "gracias por la comida" mientras daba un portazo que llego a votar un cuadro cerca que para kid era tan "simetrico" que corrio a recogerlo.

-Que le paso a Soul?-Dijo Black Star con los brazos cruzados esperando una respuesta de su arma

-Ok les contare...-Dijo tsubaki suspirando

...

-Entonces te hicieron recoger todo lo que yo vote o.oU en verdad losiento Kein-kun-Dijo la rubia sorprendida por lo que su "amigo" le decia a traves del telefono

-Si , pero no importa despues de todo era mi trabajo-

Segun lo que kein le habia contado a maka el trabajaba en el supermercado y cuando vio que se derrumbo la torre de fideos y que habia una " hermosa chica en peligro" corrio de inmediato a ayudarla

-Realmente losiento mucho Kein-kun...-Dijo con autentico remordimiento la ojijade

-Sabes maka-chan ahy una forma por la que puedes devolver el favor...-

-Asi? dime , en que te puedo ayudar..-dijo Maka

-Que tal si me aceptas una invitacion para comer para mañana? yo paso por ti-

-Una invitacion para comer...?-

Soul que estaba en la habitacion de al lado maldiciendo a los mil demonios sus celos compulsivos escucho lo ultimo que dijo la rubia y con un vaso que encontro por ahy lo coloco suavemente en la pared procurando no hacer ruido para escuchar mejor la conversacion que tenia con el "maldito"(como llamo el) de kein

_-Claro me encantaria! entonces mañanas pasas por mi? Genial!!-_

A no , la cosa se puso fea para el , el se va una semanita a un campamento(con un par de locos) y ella y este este tipo? QUIEN RAYOS SE HA CREIDO QUE ES juro al mismicimo cielo que cuando lo conociera lo iba a...

-_Bueno en realidad eso debo preguntarselo a Soul...-_

"Bien maka! asi me gusta , no te preocupes que te negare todo lo que me digas n.n"

_-Enserio crees que ya estoy muy grande como para pedirle permiso?-_

_"_Espera...MALDITO MAL NACIDO HIJO DE PU..!"

-_Bueno igual deberia preguntarle , no valla a ser que se enoje..-_

" Bien maka! si , si! tienes que preguntarme incluso a que ritmo respiras n.n(machista xDD)"

-_Bien..entonces no le pregunto nada?-_

" Tranquilo soul...relajate , vamos, no lo mates..NO LO MATES!!(dijo el alvino tomando un osito de peluche golpeandolo brutalmente)

-_Bien entonces mañana pasas por mi? ok nos vemos ...-_

El alvino quedo mas que impactado...NO IBA A PREGUNTARLE! ese tipo Dios.. no lo conocia y ya lo detestaba pero lo que mas lleno de ira a Soul fue la ultima palabra que pronuncio la chica...

-_besitos!!-_

Ya hasta el **momento** habia aceptado de todo , que la llamara , que conversara en su habitacion , que la invitara a salir(ok eso no lo acepto tanto ) Pero que le mandara besitos...

..

..

..

AUN DEMONIO CON LA CORDURA! , quien rayos se cree este tipo! , o por Dios ahora si que estaba que su sangre se evaporaba , ese tipo mal nacido hijo de su madre habia recivido besitos de **su **maka..esto no se quedaria asi noo señor el iba a tomar venganza y disfrutaria mucho de ella...Esperen **su** maka..de donde salio eso?.

Ok ya de nada servia negarlo , se estiro suavemente sobre su cama colocando ambos brazos detras de su cabeza , la chica realmente le gustaba , lo habia notado en su ausencia , la chica se volvio parte de **el** incluso estaba pensando decircelo...Pero este tipo se cruzo justo en su camino.. , soul tomo el cojin de su cama y en se imagino una imagen de maka y kein besandose...pasionalmente..no hace falta decir que en tres segundos el cojin estaba echo trapos xDD.

Salio de su habitacion y todas las miradas se centraron en el..estaba tan molesto que solo pronuncio un "QUE!!" haciendo que todos retrocedieran muertos de miedo.

Entro al baño y se mojo la cara hasta dejarla empapada..que aria? ese tipo no podia llevarse a maka , no señor , tenia que hacer algo...Yase! los seguiria ..si el era brillante , los seguiria y si la cosa se ponia color de hormiga( un acercamiento demasiado peligroso) el mismo tomaria a maka , la **arrastraria **de ahy y **golpearia brutalmente** a ese tipo , sii.. no podia fallar.

...

Ya habia pasado un dia desde lo ocurrido y era sabado por la noche , maka le habia explicado a soul que saldria a comer con un "amigo" y se sorprendio el echo que el no le dijiera absolutamente NADA es mas lo unico que dijo fue un "que te la pases muy bien" , el tambien le dijo que "saldria" con los muchachos un rato , maka solo le dijo que no llegara tarde.

Pasaron unos instantes desde que soul se "fue" y unos instantes despues aparecio kein.

...

Iban caminando largo rato mientras kein le contaba a maka cosas graciosas haciendo que maka se riera pero maka sentia que hace algunas calle alguien los "seguia".

-Maka-chan estas bien? dije algo que te incomodo?-

-Ah ! no kein-kun es que..me acorde de una pelicula que vi ayer y me dio bastante pena..-

-"con que este maldito es kein..."-dijo un "señor" con un "periodico tamaño colosal que curiosamente le tapaba toda la cara"

-Soul que demonios haces?- Uno voz conocida le hablo a la guadaña

-Ahy no que rayos quieres?-

-Estas siguiendo a alguien?? , hablando donde esta mi adorada maka?(ok creo que ya saben quien es)- A lo que Soul solo le atino a señararle con el dedo unos metras mas adelante

-PERO QUIEN RAYOS ES ESE..MMMHMPP!-Soul instintivamente le tapo la boca-Escucha puedes acompañarme si quieres pero callate ademas solo la sigo por si la cosa se pone "fea"-a lo que Spirit entendio de inmediato el mensaje..

...

-Te gusta la comida que sirven aki?-Dijo kein dandole una sonrisa

-Si-si...mucho-Dijo maka algo sonrojada

-Te estas poniendo muy roja..te encuentras bien maka-chan?-Dijo kein estirandose hacia maka acariciandole las mejillas - Que extraño tus mejillas estan muy tibias..-

-"maldito , maldito , maldito ,maldito ,maldito ,maldito !!"-Repetian tanto soul como spirit en su mente imaginandose sangrientas muertes para kein , torturosas , lentas , _sangrientas_.. de todo se les pasaba.

-No en..en verdad me encuentro bien..-Maka estaba muy , muy roja

-Maka-chan ahy algo que..debo decirte-Le dijo el pelinegro mirandola a los ojos

-A si? Dime n.n-

-Yo..-dijo acercandose

Pero no se alcanzo a asercar mucho ya que soul como lobo hambriento se le tiro practicamente encima golpeandolo a mas no poder rompiendo la mesa tanto como la silla

-SO-SOUL YA BASTA!!-Dijo maka tratando de detener a su arma pero como nada pudo con el..-Maka...CHOP!-Derepente soul se encontraba en el piso con un libro marcado en su cabeza-Me quieres decir que demonios haces aki?-Derepente una figura iba caminando hacia la salida...-Y TU TAMBIEN PAPA!-Que derepente paro

-Vine..Porque..-Dijo soul tratando de buscar una excusa

-Porque que?-Dijo maka muy molesta

-Maka , no te preocupes lo mas seguro es que Soul se preocupo por ti y quizo ver si todo estaba bien..- Dijo kein defendiendo a la guadaña

-Soul , te dije que iba a llegar temprano , es mas incluso tu tambien me dijiste que ibas a salir..-Dijo maka arrodillandose a su altura

-Pero...-

-Pero?-

-Enrealidad fue mentira...-Dijo el aldino notablemente sonrojado

-Me.. mentiste? , porque soul tu nunca me habias mentido-Dijo maka con los ojos cristalinos

Por parte de la demas clientela , pensaban que eso era parte del restoran o nose que cosa , pero los gerentes para ganarar mas dinero iluminaron a la pareja que se veia como toda una obra teatral (jajaja xDD)

-Tuve que hacerlo..-El alvino bajo la mirada

-Pero porque soul!? porque me mentiste tu eres la persona en quien mas confio!-Dijo maka estallando en llanto

-oooo!!-Dijo todo el "publico" enternecido por la escena tan romantica

-HMP! yo no le veo el chiste - Dijo la Death Scythe

-Porque..-

-Porque?-Maka lo mira con una mirada de "sabes que puedes decirmelo" que soul nose aguanto mas

-PORQUE ESTABA CELOSO YA LO ADMITO!-dijo soul gritandole a maka

-Ehhhhh!!-dijieron todos aplaudiendo fuertemente a la joven pareja

-Ce-celoso?-

-SI! Hablaste mucho con este tipo! y mas encima le mandaste besitos y toda la cosa!!-

-Ahy soul...-Dijo enternecida-Espera(se escucha uno de esos discos cuando se para)escuchaste mi conversacion...?-

-Yo...-Dijo soul sudando frio

-Soul no...BAKA!!-Dijo maka mientras mandaba a volar a soul

...

Pues el gerente del restoran se hizo millonario y Maka y soul habian vuelto a su hogar

-Lamento mucho lo de hoy kein-kun..-Dijo maka avergonzada

-No , no te preocupes maka-chan , dejaremos nuesta cena para otro dia..-Dijo kein

-Bien..gracias por todo , Adios!-Dijo maka despidiendose y entrando a su departamento

-No maka-chan..gracias a ti..-Dijo kein caminando por las oscuras calles de death city " despues de todo , ese chico no me las va a ganar"

TO BE CONTINUED

Jajajaja!! me dio mucha risa este capitulo xDD oigan el señor del restoran se hizo millonario! xDD

Dejenme un review o no sean malitos..

Byeee!


	3. Una confecion de dolor

Holaaa!! aki volviendo con el fic que tanto les gusta!! muchisisimas gracias a todos sus reviews hermosos que me insitan a seguir!

En este capitulo hay INSINUACION (no ok u.u)De lemon porque pasa algo...muaja lean mejor xDD.

No , Soul Eater no es mio , algun dia sere millonaria y me comprare sus derechos xDD.

...

-Soul deja ver esa herida o me enojare mas todavia u.u-Dijo maka tratando de curarle una herida fea que tenia Soul en el brazo

-Ya te dije como tres veces que no es nada..-Dijo Soul tratando de safar su brazo de la mano de la chica , pero esta como siempre era terca

-u.u yo lo veo horrible , ademas se te va a infectar si no te curo asi que no me contradigas y limitate a obedecer!-la chica sujeto el brazo con mas fuerza y le lanzo una mirada asesina al albino

-vale , vale ...-dijo Soul sabiendo que habia perdido como siempre la batalla

Y asi era siempre , el terminaba como siempre perdiendo por culpa que no podia negarle nada , ella era **demasiado** especial para el y eso nadie lo podia negar...

-Soul porque estas tan callado? , estas molesto conmigo?-Pregunto la chica mirandolo con una curiosidad infinita mientras vendaba el brazo que tenia en su mano

-...Solo estoy pensando..-Dijo el tratando de evitar mirarla a la cara

-Pero has estado muy extraño conmigo , no me digas que eso de que estabas celoso era verdad?-dijo maka

-No , solo lo dije porque fue lo primero que se me ocurrio en ese momento-Dijo soul levantandose del sillon en direccion a su habitacion

-Q-Que!? entonces porque me fuiste a espiar a mi salida!?-Dijo maka levantandose precipitadamente del sillon

-Solo lo hize porque queria ver al desafortunado que deberia aguantarte esa noche y de paso reirme un poco de el -Dijo Soul mirando el piso y encerrandose en su habitacion

-Soul..! Eres un..-Maka no aguanto mas y tambien se dirigio a su habitacion llorando por las crueles palabras de su arma

Por parte de soul , sabia que la habia lastimado pero para el ya era demasiado dificil contenerse cada vez que estaba cerca de ella , el aun no podia arriesgarse sabiendo que este tipo estaba entre medio de los dos , "quien sabe , a lo mejor maka se enamoro de el..."Dijo Soul mirando a traves de su ventana , la vista desde alli era hermosa y no pudo evitar sonreir melancolicamente.

Simplemente el no sabia que hacer.

...

Maka se levanto aun con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar anoche , era increible que el le hubiera hablado asi, nunca , jamas , el le habia hablado de esa manera , ni en sus peores peleas , casi siempre el terminaba pidiendole perdon , o cocinaba en forma de disculpa , pero anoche nisiquiera le deseo las buenas noches , fue como si de el Soul que ella conocia ya no quedara nada y ahora quedara un Soul que le daba miedo conocer. Se ducho , se vistio rapidamente para hacer el desayuno , si el no le pedia disculpas era el turno de ella . Cocino un buen tiempo haciendo el plato favorito de Soul y se dirigio a su habitacion a despertarle.

-Soul el desayuno esta..- Maka se sorprendio al ver su cama echa y al ver que su arma no estaba-Soul...-a maka le entro una preocupacion tremenda por su arma ya que no sabia donde se encontraba , nisiquiera dejo una nota para saberlo , Porque soul estaba tan extraño...?

Se dirigio a su habitacion y desperto a Blair preguntandole si sabia el paradero de la guadaña , pero esta solo nego con la cabeza y continuo con su sueño "Soul..donde estaras??"

...

-Kuso , kuso , kuso..-Repetia mil veces el alvino mientras caminaba por un especie de parque , se sento en una banca , coloco sus brazos detras de su cabeza y miro por largo rato las nubes.

Aun que tratara de distraer su mente para el era imposible , no podia dejar de pensar en ella.

En un intento desesperado por sacar a la ojijade de su cabeza fua al cabaret donde trabajaba blair pero no tuvo mucho exito...Era increible que hasta sentado en ese parque silencioso mirando las nubes siguiera pensando en ella

-Maka...-cerro sus ojos y comenzo a meditar al respecto de que iba a hacer pero una voz "desagradable"para el lo distrajo de su meditacion

-Soul..-Kein le dedico una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Soul

-Que quieres..-Dijo este groseramente ya que no estaba de humor

-Venia a hablarte de Maka-chan-Dijo kein llendo directo al grano

-Que ocurre con ella..?-Dijo soul dandole a entender que queria acabar luego el tema

-A ti te gusta no es cierto?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendole

-...-El albino no respondio solo le miro con una mirada significativa

-Pues quiero que sepas que a mi tambien..-Dijo el ojiazul siendo muy directo - Aunque quiero que sepas que veo que tu tambien le gustas a ella..-

-...-Nuevamente la guadaña no quizo responder , solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que el pelinegro le decia

-Pero ni se te pase por la cabeza-Dijo cambiando su semblante alegre por uno serio

-Que..?-dijo soul mirandolo Tan o mas serio que el

-No dejare que te quedes con Maka-chan , yo solo la quiero para mi-Dijo kein mirandolo retadoramente

-Mira imbecil , No me importa lo que tu quieras a mi eso no me importa , Pero lo que me importa a mi es Maka y no pienso dejar que este con un tipo como tu..-Dijo soul a punto de tirarsele encima

-Y que..me estas queriendo decir que tu eres mejor que yo? no me agas reir , ademas no pienso siquiera compartirla contigo...-

-Maldita sea , deja de hablar de Maka como si fuera un objeto!!-Dijo soul fuera de sus cabales tomando a kein por el cuello de su camisa y elevandolo en el aire-De mi puedes decir lo que quieras , pero ella no es ningun objeto me escuchaste!-Dijo Soul completamente molesto

-Que me vas a golpear? pues adelante , veremos que opina Maka-chan sobre eso..-Dijo kein haciendo una mueca divertida en su rostro

-Mira , no quiero que vuelvas a hablar asi de ella escuchaste? y si no te golpeo es porque no me quiero manchar con una porkeria como tu..-Dijo soul bajandolo bruscamente y dandole la espalda comenzo a caminar

-Eso es una amenaza? -Dijo kein haciendose el asustado

-Sabes , no es necesario que te hagas el asustado , ya que pronto lo vas estar porque Si es una amenaza...-Dijo soul caminando a la escuela

Por parte de Kein , era cierto que le tenia miedo a la guadaña pero eso no lo iba a detener , Maka Alban iba a ser **suya**.

...

-Ne Maka-chan y Soul-kun?-Dijo tsubaki sentandose al lado de su amiga

-No lose , pense que estaria aqui pero no lo he visto...-Dijo la alban mientras sujetaba su cabeza en sus manos

-Si quieres vamos a buscarlo..-Dijo la pelinegra preocupada por su amiga

-No tsubaki-chan gracias , pero no importa...supongo que ya aparecera...-

...

-Bien muchachos pueden irse a casa-Dijo el profesor Stein mientras todos asentian y se iban a sus casa con sus respectivas armas-Maka , que le ha pasado a Soul , esta enfermo?-Pregunto El profesor a la ojijade por la ausensia de el albino

-No , es que la verdad no lo encuentro ...-

-Ohh..ya veo , discutieron?-

-Si...-

-Tranquila Maka , es comun que el tecnico y el arma pelean constantemente , seria raro si no lo hicieran-Dijo Stein mientras le daba una sonrisa a la rubia que se la devolvio

-Muchas gracias profesor Stein -Hizo una reverencia y salio del salon

Al salir del salon la rubia se percato de una figura que conocia muy bien

-Soul??-Dijo maka mientras se asercaba al mencionado-Soul donde estabas , te andaba buscando..-

-Maka es muy importante que hable contigo ahora asi que vamonos a casa-Dijo Soul tomandola de la mano llevandola en direccion a la salida

...

Aun tomados de la mano(haciendo que la rubia se sonroje)seguian en direccion a su hogar , ambos sin decir ninguna palabra sobre la pelea que habian tenido ayer.

Maka lentamente comenzo a hablar.

-Soul , yo...-

-Shh..hablaremos en casa-Dijo Soul mirandola tiernamente como con un aire de "todo estara bien"

Maka se sentia extraña...pero a la vez feliz , aparentemente Soul no estaba molesto con ella.

...

Llegaron a su departamento y los dos aun seguian sin decirse ni una sola palabra , al entrar Soul tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua hasta casi arriba y se lo tomo de un tiron como si hubiera estado dias sin tomar ni un sorbo de agua.

-Maka...-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y suspirando por la falta de aire - Disculpa...-

-Porque?-

-Porque ayer no debi tratarte asi..yo enrealidad si estaba celoso de ese tipo y me dio mucha rabia cuando quizo acercarse a ti y..-

-No! no soul no importa de verdad..-La rubia se aserco a el y le sonrio-yo supongo que debi haberte contado que conoci a kein-kun y que era con el con quien iba a salir...-Dijo maka sonrojada-Pero es imposible que me encariñe mas con otro chico que no seas tu-

-Maka..-Dijo Soul mientras se asercaba a la rubia-Hay , hay algo que debo decirte...-

-Dime , que cosa -Dijo ella sonrojada por el asercamiento de Soul

-Maka..-Soul no pudo resistirse mas y atrapo a la rubia en un beso

Maka al principio se sintio extraña ya que era su primer beso y sentia que Soul lo sabia y por eso comenzo tiernamente.

Soul sentia que estaba embriagado por el asercamiento de la ojijade y sentir su boca junto a la de ella hizo que inconcientemente empezara a sentir mariposas en su estomago y se ruborizo notablemente , Pero la rubia no estaba mejor , ella dejaba palidos a los tomates y sentia un cosquilleo muy fuerte en su estomago.

Soul aun sin separar su boca de la de ella comenzo a estirarse hacia atras junto con ella y abrio su boca para introducir su lengua , Maka trenzo sus brazos en el cuello de Soul y comenzaron a hacer mas apasionado el beso hasta que calleron completamente al sillon.

Soul arriba de ella comenzo a sacarle esa "molesta" capa a la chica tirandola completamente mientras Maka le sacaba la chaqueta a Soul.

-_No dejare que te quedes con Maka-chan , yo solo la quiero para mi_-

Idiota , el que no iba a permitir que tocaran a maka era el , el chico se habia obsesionado con la rubia y la amaba profundamente , no iba a permitir que ese imbecil de cuarta se quedara con lo que era **suyo** , Comenzo a besarla con mas intensidad quitandole ese fastidioso chaleco que llevaba puesto.

Soul comenzo gravemente a exitarse y "esa" parte le dolia de sobre manera , tomo a maka po los hombros y se separo de ella mirandola a la cara , no podia dejar de repetirse en su mente lo preciosa que se veia sonrojada. Le sonrio tiernamente y tomo denuevos sus labios pero esta vez , de lo tierno no quedo nada.

Soul la besaba como si sus labios de dos dulces en su boca se trataran.

La chica comenzo a corresponder lentamente mientras su mente asimilaba lo que ocurria en ese departamento , ella , con su mejor amigo , tirados , en el sillon , besandose y sin mencionar que comenzo a tener mucho calor.La chica gimio por lo bajo mientras Soul tiraba lejos su corbata y comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa , Soul comenzo a besar con inpasiencia el blanco cuello de maka mientras esta soltaba cortos suspiros.

Derepente el corazon de Maka se sobresalto tanto que casi le dolio cuando Soul le marco el cuello , Maka lentamente le susurro a Soul un "te quiero" en su oreja haciendo que el albino tuviera una fuerte corriente electrica en su espalda , El alvino se separo del cuella de maka y beso su frente dandole a entender lo mucho que la amaba , Soul sintio que al besar la frente de Maka besaba un caramelo , Maka comenzo a sonrojarse con mas fuerza a tal grado que sus mejillas ardian.

Soul lentamente fue abriendo los botones de la camisa de la chica llegando asi a su pecho , Maka comenzo a temer un poco a la situacion , Soul abrazo a maka por la espalda y beso nuevamente con desesperacion su cuello , Maka sentia que debian parar , que ella tenia miedo de continuar.

Por parte de el albino , el sentia que estaba tocando el cielo al cada instante que tocaba cualquier parte del cuerpo de Maka.

Pero por parte de Maka , sentia un lio enorme en su cabeza ...

y si la guadaña solo estaba en esa situacion con ella por necesidad carnal?

O si solo la estaba utilizando?

O si eras una broma de MUY mal gusto?

No sabia que pensar , Pero las cosas se le estaban espacapando de las manos.

El alvino nuevamente tomo posecion de sus labios devorandolos completamente.

Maka ya no podia seguir y comenzo lentamente a moverse en un pobre intento de zafarse pero Soul la tenia bien sujeta.

Soul al darse cuenta que Maka queria zafarse la apreto mas contra si en un intento de fundirse el uno con el otro.

A maka le comenzo a entrar la desesperacion y trato de soltarse del chico pero era inutil , Soul la tenia demasiado pegada contra el.

Soul dejo sus labios atras y comenzo a besar nuevamente sus cuello haciendo nuevas marcas y besando las anteriores , Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que Maka sentia la tremenda ereccion que Soul tenia en su pantalon , Maka se alarmo mas todavia y empezo a buscar una forma de salir de esa incomoda situacion.

"Ha-haber.. que hago! en una pelicula pasa lo mismo pero la tipa lo patea y llama a la policia! NO! no puedo hacer eso TOT...Y si le digo que quiero ir al baño ..Ok eso tampoco , Y si ... le digo a Soul que la casa de al frente se incendia!! , que casa ..mm...Ok , mejor eso no y si..No tampoco , Tal vez! , No menos...QUIZAS! noo! ahy kami-sama que ago TOT!!"

La chica nuevamente intento en moverse haber si conseguia algo , pero otra vez fue inutil , ella .. ella no queria ser una objeto de necesidad !! , ella queria que Soul hiciera el amor con ella , no solo porque este tuviera que "hacelo".

Que utilizada se sentia , quizas...todo fue un error , debia enfrentar al chico y decirle que ella no era nada de las tipas del cabaret .

-Soul..-le hablo la chica al odio , pero en el instante que pronuncio el nombre del chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Que pasa..-dijo Soul mientras que dejaba de besar su cuella para mirar a su rubia a la cara

-Me siento...-Bajo la mirada y por su blanca mejilla resbalo una lagrima

-Incomoda??-Dijo Soul levantando una ceja

-No..no es eso , solo que...-Maka levanto la mirada y se encontro con la sorprendida mirada del alvino que la vio llorar-Me siento utilizada..-

-Utilizada?..Porque??-

-Porque...-La rubia se alejo unos metros de el

-Que pasa maka..-Dijo este tiernamente mientras se asercaba a ella y tomaba un mechon de su pelo y jugaba con el en muestra de cariño -No te voy a hacer nada malo..-

-Es solo que siento que solo estas haciendo esto por una necesidad carnal o porque necesitas hacerlo urgente!-Dijo la rubia estallando en llanto-Y yo ... pense que lo hacias porque me querias-Dijo la ojijade limpiando sus lagrimas-Yo lo aria con gusto contigo pero...no quiero que sea por ese motivo-

El alvino se limito a mirarla y a soltar su pelo mientras se asercaba aun mas a ella.

-Tienes razon ...-

La rubia abrio los ojos de golpe sintiendo que le clavaron una estaca en el cuello

-Si , lo hize por necesidad...- El albino la miro fijamente mientras que ella miraba al piso aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Entonces...-

-Si , fue por necesidad , pero no por las que mencionante antes..-El alvino se levanto al sillon a recoger su chaqueta

-Entonces..-La rubia apreto sus nudillos con fuerza-Por cual

-Mmmm.. veamos , por ti-Soul la mira directo a la cara mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y recogia la capa de la chica

-Q-que?-Maka no entendia a lo que se referia el chico.

Soul coloco lentamente la capa de maka sobre sus hombros para abrigarla y le beso la frente con dulzura

-Lo que pasa maka , es que mi necesidad eres tu , no hay nada en la tierra que yo necesite mas que tu , ni el aire lo necesito tanto..-Dijo con una mueca divertida-Eres la necesidad mas grande que yo tengo , sin ti es como si...Me arrancaran la mitad de todo...- Se levanto y se dirigio en direccion a la puerta-Pero no te preocupes , se que tu no me quieres ni un cuarto de como te quiero yo y por eso no te preocupes , se que te gusta kein y que ojala seas muy feliz con el-Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada asiendo que sus traviesos flecos de cabellos le impidieran ver sus ojos.

-No! , Soul porfavor espera..!-Dijo Maka pero fue muy tarde , el portazo del chico le quedo grabado en la mente de la rubia que se levanto aun sin poder creer que lo habia arruinado todo por culpa que veia demasiada television y por su insegurar perdio a la persona que ella mas amaba en el mundo...

no sabia que iba ser ella ahora

TO BE CONTINUED

En realidad , lo iba a ser mas largo , pero me hubiera demorado mucho..

Review onegaii!!O

Maka-chan!


	4. Playa! playa! o

Holaaaa! aki trayendoles el cuarto cap°o°.

Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosisimos reviews!!

a les tengo que decir tres cositass:

Primero: Perdon por lo del rated xD , yo ni idea de eso.

Segundo: A mi me vale un cuerno cuantos años tengan u.u (comentario no-se)

Tercero: Quieren lemon?O.o?

Soul Eater no es mio , pero cuando gane el kino lo sera xDD.

...

Habian pasado ya tres dias de lo ocurrido. Soul curiosamente seguia como siempre , como si nada hubiera pasado , practicamente Maka estaba apunto de autoconvencerce que todo habia sido un mal sueño.

Estaban en la escuela , Black Star le aposto a Soul que el se subiria en la torre mas alta de la escuela y aria un salto enorme y caeria al piso intacto.

Se subio a la gran torre y grito a toda garganta para que todo shibusen viera el ridiculo que hacia.

-YO!! EL GRAN BLACK STAR! ARE EL SALTO SUICIDA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO!-Dijo el peliceleste mientras todas las miradas se posaban en el-Y LUEGO TODOS DIRANN! "OO BLACK STAR SABIA QUE PODI..-se quebra la torre-AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!-El peliceleste cayo redondito en el piso mientras una preocupada tsubaki corria a la velocidad del infinito y mas alla con un botiquin de primeros auxilios a atender a su despistado tecnico.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras TOT- La pelinegra cargaba en su espalda a su tecnico en direccion a la enfermeria.

-Jajaja! xD , le dije a Black Star que no podia hacerlo! debe pagarme ..-Dijo Soul entre risas.

-Oigannn!!°o°, tengo una estupenda ideaa!!-Dijo alegremente la menor de las Thompson

-Que cosa?-Pregunto Maka

-Que tal si todos vamos a la playa °o°-Dijo patty

-Es una exelente ideaa!-Dijo liz

-Yo me anoto-Dijo Soul

-Perfecto! podre medir a las mujeres a ver que tan simetricas son °o°-Dijo kid

-NO KID!-dijieron todos al unisono

-Solo era un comentario u.u-

-Oigan yo ire a avisarle a Tsubaki-chan y Black Star..-Dijo Maka

...

-SIIII ASI EL GRAN ORE-SAMA PODRA IR A LA PLAYA Y TERMINAR SU SALTO SUICIDAAA!!-

-No Black star! u.u vamos a ir a pasarla bien entre amigos ok?? ases algo..porque te juro que te MATO!-dijo maka

-n.nU , Black Star porfavor comportate en la playa sii? no hagas locurasss u.uU-Dijo Tsubaki

-PERO QUE LOCURASS TSUBAKI! SOLO SON GRANDES ASAÑAS PARA QUE RECONOSCAN A ORE-SAMA!!-

-Solo manten el pico cerrado o ya veras a donde volaran tus dientes...-Dijo la rubia amenzante

...

Soul y Maka eran los unicos en el lugar donde quedaron de juntarse para ir , la chica estuvo todo el tiempo histerica repitiendo que llegarian tarde.

-Maka lo ves u.u , te dije que era muy temprano..-Dijo Soul

-n.n , Gomen , pero mejor todavia! asi..em..bueno pues , que tal si vamos a comprar algunas cosas n.n??-

-Ok , ok..-

...

Estaban en el supermercado y la chica no paraba de echar cosas dentro del carro , pobre de Soul , luego el tendria que cargarlas y le chica le deberia una cirugia a la espalda.

-Y esto tambien es importante que llevemos porsupuesto!-Dijo echando otra...cosa que ni ella sabia para lo que servia

-u.u , como tu digas..-

-Y estoo! sii! esto obvio que tambien sirve!-

-Aun que yo te aconsejaria mejor este..-Una voz conocida para la rubia le mostro un producto

-Ke-kein... tanto que no te veia!-le saludo alegremente la ojijade

Soul se limito a mirar al chico , el pelinegro le devolvio la mirada y uno podria jurar que en ambos ojos se veian rayos.

-Maka date prisa , debemos irnos-Dijo Soul sin nisiquiera saludar al chico

-Ouu.. de veras , bueno que me recomiendas para comer en la playa!-

-Bueno yo creo que...-

Mientras el chico hablaba lentamente recordaba las palabras de Soul y los celos que demostro tener por el pelinegro , miro a su arma que miraba un punto x en alguna parte del supermercado , quisiera hablar con el sobre lo sucedido , queria decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo pero... no habia ocasion para decirlo.

-Y maka-chan? , que prefieres? -

-Ah , ah! si claro este..-sin quitar la mirada de la guadaña tomo lo primero que vio en las manos de kein y lo echo al carro.

-Nos vamos??-Dijo Soul dando a entender que queria largarse.

-Si..claro-Maka le sonrio y llevo el carro hacia una caja-Nos vemos otro dia kein..-se despidio de el con la mano y se puso en marcha a pagar los productos.

-Nos vemos Maka-chan! diviertete en la playa!-Dijo el pelinegro agitando su mano-"No se me ha olvidado.."-Pronuncio kein antes de ver como salian por la puerta.

...

-Y mira! y mira! oo pero mira!-Decia una y otra vez kid a maka mientras miraba por la ventana apuntandole cosas que para el eran perfectamente simetricas.

-Ok kid u.u , entendi hay muchas cosas simetricas que ver u.u..-Dijo Maka ya arta de el "niño" que iba a su lado

-Maka-chan yo tengo mas paciencia..quieres que te cambie de asiento??-ofrecio gentilmente Tsubaki que iba al lado de Soul

-Mejor...-dijo la rubia cambiandole de asiento a la pelinegra

-Hace mucho que no iba a la playa..-dijo soul sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana para afuera , como si estuviera buscando algo en particular...

-Buscas a alguien??-Pregunto Maka curiosa y divertida

-Supongo..aun nose quien es pero se que es una persona...-Dijo Soul con toda sinceridad mientras cerraba sus ojos echandose para atras dispuesto a dormir.

-Jeje..-maka le corrio un mechon de su cara y le beso la mejilla.

Quizas en ese viaje pueda hablar con el.

...

-Nya Soul-kun...que tal si vamos a bañarnos juntos..-pregunto Blair tomada del brazo de Soul y jalandolo hacia el mar

-No ...gracias..-a Soul ya le estaba por dar una hemorragia nazal

-Vamos , Soul-kun...solo un minutito...-Blair coquetamente se apreto mas contra el haciendo que sus senos rozaran con la blanca piel de la guadaña

-No..no gracias y porfavor deja de hacer eso!-Soul se tapo la nariz tratando de que el liquido rojo no callera mas.

-Y YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR , TRATARE POR SEGUNDA VEZ HACER MI SALTO SUICIDA!! Y NADIE NI NADA ME LO IMPEDI...-se quebra la roca donde estaba parado-RAAAAAAA!!-se cae xD-

-Black Star!! TOT-La pelinegra corrio hacia el peliceleste curandole levemente sus heridas -Te dije 34 veces que no lo hicieras..-

-Señor...este niño nunca va a cambiar??u.u-Dijo Maka suspirando y tratando de no mirar hacia donde se encontraba Soul en esa vergonzosa escena , pero dandole algo de "lastima" como llamo ella , se dirigio hacia el y tomo el brazo opuesto del que tenia Blair y le dijo:-Soul acompañame?-Este saliendo de casi manera celestial de esa incomoda situacion , le respondio afirmativamente quitando casi con fuerza vestial su brazo de las manos de Blair siguiendo a su tecnico.

...

-Gracias ...u.uU-Le dijo Soul a Maka por la "salvada" que le dio

-No a sido nada , Blair no deberia ponerte en esas situaciones sabiendo lo fragil que eres de mente..-La rubia solo miraba al cielo , tratando de entretenerse con algo para no mirar al chico.

-Maka...-

-Si?-

-Te invito un jugo?-El peliblanco le sonrio-Es para agradecerte de la situacion que me sacaste..-

-Ohhh...claro-Acepto la rubia devolviendole la sonrisa.

...

Estaban en el comedor del hotel donde se quedarian , todos estaban comentando lo grandioso que fue su primer dia en la playa , Maka solo se dedicaba a escuchar y a reirse de vez en cuando Black star y Kid decian algo estupido para su juicio.

-Y ordene por colores , el orden del piso y fecha a todos los cuadros que hay en el pasillo O-

-JA! eso no es nada! yo salte desde una roca gigantesca y cai...casi ileso y todos me miraban!!-Dijo black Star

-casi? , te golpeaste tan fuerte que quedaste inconciente toda la tarde!-Agrego Soul haciendo que todos en la mesa estallaran de la risa.

Soul particularmente se quedo viendo a Maka , La risa de Maka a kilometros la podia distinguir , era una risa unica para el , nadie podia igualarla...

-Nya..Soul-kun , que tal si nos vamos a bañar...-Blair nuevamente tomo el brazo de Soul en direccion a su habitacion

-E-espera!!-

...

Seco sus cabellos con la toalla que recorria sus hombros , se dio una ducha tan relajante que casi se queda dormida en el baño.

Camino por el pasillo en busca de la cocina , queria antes de dormir tomarse un buen vaso de agua bien fria para tranquilizar sus nervios. Despues de todo , estaba en la playa , debia pasarselo bien al maximo olvidandose lo que hace dias ocurrio.

Pero no podia dejar de pensar en los ojos tristes y desilusionados que tenia su arma. Ahora solo queria estar con el y conversar sobre el tema , pero con blair encima , le era casi imposible siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Se envolvio tanto en sus pensamientos que se habia perdido completamente , miro ambos pasillos y sin saber cual seguir dejo que sus instintos femeninos sirvieran para algo bueno y tomo el pasillo de la izquierda.

Camino y camino durante horas y no lograba reconocer donde estaba.

-Maka??-Una voz muy conocida para ella se le aserco y le pregunto- Tu habitacion no estaba para el otro pasillo?-

-Soul TOT , es que me perdi..!-

-Hay..bien yo te llevo a tu habitacion u.uU-

Caminaron largo rato , tanto o mas de lo que la chica se habia demorado en llegar ahy , siguieron su camino hasta que maka comenzo a reconocer sus puertas vecinas hasta que llego a la suya.

-Gracias Soul , de no ser por ti me quedo a dormir en el pasillo xDD-Dijo Maka sonriendo

-No hay de que , a la proxima te haces un mapa del hotel donde nos quedemos u.uU-

-Jeje! lo tendre en mente..-

-Bueno..buenas noches- Dijo el Albino dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-Soul! espera..!-Se dio media vuelta y los labios de maka tocaron su mejilla haciendo que se le subiera la sangre a esta-Mañana quiero hablar contigo...crees que pueda?-le sonrio de forma tierna , tanto que a Soul se le enternecio cada celula de su cuerpo.

-Claro , mañana hablaremos..-Le beso la frente-Descansa..-Le sonrio en forma confiable y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a su habitacion.

Maka entro en la de ella y se tiro suavemente sobre la cama y comenzo a analizar lo que pasaria mañana , si ellos dos hablaban , quizas su relacion de tecnico y arma pase a mucho mas que eso.

Mucho mas...

TO BE CONTINUED

XD , jajajajaja! les voy a dejar con la dudaaa muajajajaja! °O°

Denme un review onegaii! °O° inspirenme!!

Maka-chan


	5. Una noche junto a ti

Hoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! xD , Muchas gracias por sus reviews me inspiran emocionalmente ;O; Si hasta creo que voy a llorar de la emocionnn! TOT.

Wenu queria decirles que weno..gano el lemon xDD Asi que...muajaja este cap no solo sera largo si no que tambien tendra lo que tanto esperann!°O°.

Por cierto si alguien quiere que lo agregue porfa dejenme su messenger en un mensaje privado o si quieren en un review!!me encanta conocer mucha gente!("Quiero tener un millon de amigos para pedirle luca a cada uno" xDDno mentira xDD , la media deuda despues o.o , a meterme a dicom..)

Repito gracias!! TTOTT Me inspirann!

Este cap. va dedicado a Shiori-Hichigo °O°!! Ojala te gustte!! xD

Soul Eater no es mio , pero cuando tenga un millon de amigos y le pida plata a cada uno comprare sus derecho xDD.

...

Se revolvio entre las sabanas de su comoda y tibia cama , tenia el cabello despeinado y revuelto , abrio los ojos con pesades y saco su cabeza de las sabanas. Giro lentamente su cabeza hacia la ventana y se fijo que el dia estaba perfecto , no habia ni rastro de mal tiempo.

Al igual que el dia , la rubia se dirigio radiante hacia el baño , se dio una ducha de 30 minutos y se vistio con un traje de baño rosa y un pequeño pareo rojo encima , se coloco unas sandalias blancas , tomo una toalla y salio de su habitacion.

Camino por los pasillos largo rato y la sonrisa nadie se la podia quitar , estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que le diria a Soul y llego a la solucion que simplemente diria lo que sentia. Abrio la puerta principal del hotel y salio a la playa que por el buen clima estaba repleta , a lo lejos diviso a Tsubaki y a Liz que le indicaban con sus brazos que fuera donde se encontraban ellas. Captando la señal de sus amigas corrio hacia donde estaban.

-Buenos dias Maka-chan! ahora iba a despertarte-Dijo Tsubaki abriendo una cesta - Quieres desayunar?-

-Muchas gracias Tsubaki-chan!-Tomo unos panecillos y una soda y se fijo que muchas personas se asercaban a un cierto punto de la playa - Que sucede?-Pregunto Maka

-Aaa! se nos olvidava que estabas dormida , Soul , Black Star y Kid se inscribieron en un concurso de surfeo-Explico Liz

-Na-nani? , en un concurso de surfeo? , oigan y patty? O.O?-

-Suspira-No quizo ver el "ridiculo" que hacia kid y prefirio quedarse en su habitacion durmiendo ..-Dijo La espada demoniaca

-Jijiji! alguien trajo camaras?-

-Por supuesto!-Dijieron las dos al unisono

...

-Ya estan todos inscritos! el que gane tendra 10 dias completos para quedarse en nuestra suit de lujo del hotel Sol naciente!(jajaja el nombre xDDD) tambien tendra dos pases para el restoran mas caro de la ciudad!! , y nuestro primer participante es...Black Star!!-

Todos gritaron fuertemente , de la nada aparecio Black Star corriendo hacia las olas fuertes del mar con una tabla de surfear azul con una estrella en una punta , corrio rapidamente y comenzo a nadar con la tabla hacia el mar adentro.

-OBSERVEN LOS TRUCOS DE ORE-SAMA!!-grito el peliceleste

-Vamos Black Star ! - Tsubaki aplaudia levemente sonriendo dandole animos a su tecnico , pero no se le podia borrar la preocupacion que sentia por si hacia algo estupido...

-ORE-SAMA!!-Black Star monto una ola que para todos era inmensa , ya estando arriba comenzo a hacer trucos como pararse en un pie , pararse sobre las dos manos , etc.

-Woooo!! miren a Black Star damas y caballeros!!-

-woooo!!-Gritaban todos ante las maniobras de Black Star

-Black Star...- Dijo Tsubaki casi en un susurro audible para Maka

-Tranquila Tsubaki-chan , solo lo hace por divertirse-Dijo La ojijade posando su mano sobre su hombro en muestra de confianza , la pelinegra le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa.

-Sii! ademas admitamos que se ve genial! -Dijo liz tomando fotos a todas las poses de Black Star

-Y AHORA EL MEJOR TRUCO DE ORE-SAMAAAA!!-apoyandose con sus manos en el piso , Black Star saco un brazo quedando asi apoyado solo en uno

-wooooo! miren eso!-dijo el animador

-Y AHORAAA!!-Black Star empezo a sacar dedos de su mano llevandolos hacia atras quedando solo apoyado en un dedo

-WOOOOO!!-gritaba todo el publico

-JAJAJA! YO EL GRAN BLACK STAR! GANA...-pierde el equilibrio , rompe la tabla y se cae -.-U-REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!-

-Bueno..estuvo genial hasta que duro..-dijo el animador -Siguiente concursante..-

-Black Star!!-Tsubaki corrio en auxilio de su despistado tecnico corriendo a toda velocidad - Estas muy herido..-Lo cargo en su espalda dispuesta a llevarlo al hotel

-Bueno , al menos le saque muchas fotos...-Dijo liz encogiendose de hombros

...

-Y ahora el concursante numero 8...DEATH THE KID!-

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron , kid aparecio directo hacia el mar , kid llevaba una tabla de surfear blanca por una mitad y negro por la otra , comenzo a nadar sobre su tabla llendo a mar adentro y tomo una ola.

-Miren esos trucos!!-Dijo el animador

-Wooo!!-Dijo el publico mirando las piruetas en el aire que hacia kid.

Los participantes que estuvieron antes , todos haciendo piruetas casi imposibles para el humano , todos terminaron lastimados , con brazos rotos , moretones , y en el peor de los casos el numero 5 se cayo de su tabla y esta se quebro... miles de astillas se incrutaron en su cuerpo ya que trato de pararse de en su lengua

-.-U.

-Ok , are un truco tan perfecto que ganare ese premio de inmediato!, lo que are sera levantar mis dos piernas , inclinarme hacia adelante y dar una vuelta en el aire! no puede fallar-Kid , lentamente fue levantando una de sus piernas , quedando apoyado solo en una , haciendo una pose extraña kid se puso en puntillas y grito: - ALLA VOY!-pero uno de sus calculos salio mal y se golpeo contra la tabla en la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconciente

-Bueno... hay va otro intento de buen truco ...que pase el numero 9!-

-Kid! , te encuentras bien? - la tabla de kid floto hacia la orilla con el encima de ella , liz inmediatamente fue a verlo y con ayuda del salvavidas lo llevaron a la enfermeria del hotel.

-Ok o.oU , Que demonios les pasa a todos perderan la vida por una habitacion u.u..- Dijo maka

-Hay.. Black Star se lo ha tomado muy encerio al igual que todos aki..-.-U-Dijo Tsubaki que dejo a Black Star en su habitacion inconciente mientras un doctor revisaba sus daños -.-

-Aun que algunas caidas son tan chistosas xDD-Dijo Maka explotando en risa

-Sii maka-chan tienes razon jiji!-

-Hay chicas.. kid no tiene nada grave , solo esta traumado de por vida por que se corto y mancho una parte de su tabla simetrica..u.u-Dijo liz volviendo al lado de sua amigas

-Y ahora Demosle un fuerte aplauso al concursante numero 12! Soul Evans!!-

-Woooooo!! -grito el publico

-u.u , yo no queria participar en esto..-Dijo lamentandose Soul mientras iba al mar - Bien...no are nada especial para que alguno de los desafortunados heridos ganen u.uU-

-SIIII! vamos Soul!!-Dijo Maka levantandose y dandole animos a su arma

-Vamos Soul-kun!!-Dijo Tsubaki levantandose tambien y gritando

-Hey! dejenme tomar fotos !- Dijo Tsubaki moviendose a todos lados para poder tomarle alguna foto a la guadaña.

Soul se monto en una ola del porte de rusia (osea ENORME) y comenzo a hacer piruetas entre las olas , ya dispuesto a bajarse dio un salto sobre la tabla y se bajo intacto-Uff.. no me gusta mucho surfear...-Sacuendiendo su cabello sintio como un "terremoto de chicas" se le asercaba a toda velocidad-Pero que demo...-No alcanzo a terminar la palabra ya que todas se le tiraron encima mientras que el animador se le aserco con un trofeo.

-EL UNICO QUE QUEDO INTACTO Y QUE DIO UN ESPECTACULO SENSACIONAL SOULL!!-dandole el trofeo todos gritaban y una que otra chica le tiraba un papel que decia un numero y un "llamame".

Soul levantandose de golpe y pidiendoles amablemente a las chicas que dejaran de asfixiarlo se fijo como alguien se asercaba a el.

-SOULL GANASTE!!-Maka lo abrazo fuertemente - Y menos mal que no te paso nada , me hubiera muerto!-

Soul sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le iba a sus mejillas correspondio el abrazo y levanto a maka del suelo elevandola en el aire - Y adivina con quien ire al restoran...-

-Soul-Kun nya!-Blair lo abrazo por la espalda haciendo que maka soltara el abrazo y quedara mirando al suelo - Te feliciiiiiiito!-Casi ahorcandolo Blair lo abrazo mas fuertemente y le susurro en el oido - Te veias tan lindo surfeando Nya..-

Pero para la sorpresa tanto de Blair como de Maka , Soul no estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-Blair , tengo que hablar con Maka , losiento nos veremos mas tarde...-Soltandose del Brazo de Blair y tomandole la mano a Maka , se dirigieron a donde seguramente conversarian.

...

-Que lindooo!! con razon dicen que es el mejor restoran °O°-Dijo maka admirandose de el sitio donde se encontraba

-Si.. es muy lindo-Dijo Soul fijando su mirada en ella

-Bien...Soul , sobre lo de el otro dia..-Tomo un sorvo de la malteada que tenia enfrente-No me dejaste terminar antes de que te fueras...-

-Supongo que , la situacion pedia que me fuera ...-

-Si , demo tu en ese momento dijiste que me gustaba kein..-

-...-El peliblanco no dijo nada

-Y dejame decirte que con respecto a eso eres un completo idiota-Expreso con total sinceridad la rubia haciendo que el peliblanco cayera al piso - Oye , estas bien??-

-Algo mas..que quieras decirme??-Dijo con aparente enojo

-Si.. que no me gusta kein..-Se sonrojo levemente-Hay una personita que me gusta...-

-A si?? - Dijo Soul con ironia -Y se puede saber quien es?-

-Bueno pues..-

-...?-

-Pues.. , tu- La rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza ante su verguenza (aa me salio verso xD)

-O/o , y eso te costaba tanto decirme?- A soul se le asomo una sonrisa en su cara

-u/u Si..-

-Oye maka...la suite es muy grande para mi solo..- a Maka se le ilumino la cara - Quieres...dormir conmigo?-

TO BE CONTINUED

Ja! la duda mas grande que han tenido en sus vidas ja!.. ja ..ja! xD(Inner Maka: No puedes dejarlos asi u.u ) Pero..pero..Ya xD si era broma el fic sigue mas abajo XD

...

Abrio la puerta con la llave que venia dentro del trofeo - Las damas primero ...-Hizo pasar a la ojijade que quedaba encantada con cada cosa que veia en esa gran habitacion , el alvino cerro la puerta tras de si y la cerro con llave (N/A: pillin!! xD) alcanzo a la rubia y la abrazo por la espalda.

La habitacion era enorme , sin mencionar la cantidad de lujos que poseia .

-Guau.. valla habitacion que te has ganado soul °O°- Dijo Maka

-Ejem.. nos ganamos- Dijo el alvino ante la mirada divertida de Maka

-Oye...-

-Que pasa?-

-Hay algo que tenemos...pendiente..-Sonrio picaramente

-Pendien..- Pero no pudo continuar

El alvino en un rapido movimiento posesiono los labios de maka en un fugaz y desesperado beso que fue correspondido al instante, Soul camino aun besando a Maka hacia la cama , se tiraron los dos al suave y gigantesco colchon mientras Soul se deshacia del pareo de Maka.

Lentamente Maka comenzo a acariciar el cabello de Soul alborotandolo mientras que juguetonamente le mordio uno de sus labios.

Soul se separo unos instantes de la boca de Maka y ataco su zona favorita...el cuello. Se fijo que aun quedaban rastros de las marcas anteriores , sonrio levemente mientras seguia con su labor.

Maka suspiraba rapidamente , los colores se le iban subiendo a la cara y sentia cosquilleos por todas partes que Soul tocaba.

Soul se separo de su cuello y la beso desenfrenadamente mientras que Maka acariciava su espalda , rosando sus dedos lentamente haciendo que el albino tuviera fuertes corrientes.

Soul introdujo lenta y torturosamente su lengua en la boca de Maka y comenzo a pelear con la de ella.

Se separaron unos instantes , Soul beso lentamente los labios de Maka en un tierno beso , coloco su cabeza en su hombro y comenzo a respirar en el. El aroma de su cuello era tan dulce que al besarlo le hacia pensar que podrian salirle caries. Maka sonrio infantilmente , tomo a Soul desprevenido y lo giro quedando ella sobre el.

Entrelazo su cadera con la de Soul haciendo que su "amigo" comenzara a emocionarse , Cerro los ojos y sonrio infantilmente , levanto un dedo y luego apunto el " problema " de Soul , se inclino hacia su oido y le dijo aun sonriendo : - Eso es mio...-

Soul sonriendo tambien giro a la chica quedando el nuevamente sobre ella . El tambien queria jugar un rato.

Se avalanzo sobre su cuello y le dejo otra marca aun mas roja que las anteriores , se aserco a su oido le dijo picaramente - Esto es mio...- Comenzo a bajar y comenzo a besar su vientre mientras Maka suspiraba rapidamente - Y esto tambien...- Comenzo a besar otras zonas - Y esto tambien...-

Maka sonrio divertido y levanto la cabeza de Soul besandolo pasionalmente . Maka se separo de Soul y le dijo al oido - Esta boca tambien es mia..y resumiendo tu eres mio entero..-Dijo Maka sacando su lengua infantilmente , Soul la volvio a besar y a seguir explorando su "propiedad" , levanto su cabeza y le dijo mirandola a los ojos - Pues tu tambien eres mia , entera..- La volvio a besar , esta vez tranquilamente , disfrutando cada segundo de que sus labios estuvieran juntos. Aquel beso se les hizo infinito.

Soul se separo y la mira a los ojos - Si estoy contigo ahora , aqui , en este lugar es por que te amo y no porque tenga alguna calentura ni nada... Si estoy contigo aqui es porque... necesito estar contigo , pero contigo...y con nadie mas...-Soul beso tiernamente su mejilla.

-Yo lose , soy una estupida por haber dudado esa vez... cuando te fuiste aquel dia , pense que me dejarias sola y te irias y yo..yo tambien te amo y..- Soul poso sus dedos sobre sus labios

-Maka , Jamas en toda mi existecia podria hacer eso , nunca , nisiquiera aun que tu me odiaras o no quisieras estar conmigo te podria dejar...te necesito demasiado en mi vida..- Soul le sonrio - En este mundo para mi , es imposible amar a alguien como o mas que a ti..-

-Te amo.. , Mucho , demasiado..-Maka beso a Soul con todo el amor que sentia por el , ambos sentian sensaciones increibles , pero no de placer ni de nada parecido , eran sensaciones de _amor._

A Soul le dolia demasiado la ereccion que tenia y miro a la ojijade - Maka , si no quieres hacerlo ahora yo..-

-No! no..obvio que quiero hacerlo... pero solo contigo-Le sonrio y posesiono sus labios nuevamente recostandose ambos en la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse con desesperacion , tanta que pensaron que quizas se mezclarian sus cuerpos .

Soul comenzo a apegar mas a Maka al cuerpo de el y ella lo abrazaba por la espalda. Miles de senciones llegaban a las vez a su estomago , espalda , todo su cuerpo era invadido por miles de cosas extrañas , que a la vez eran bastante agradables.

El alvino solto el cabello de la rubia dejandolo caer libremente por los hombros de la ojijade , Soul quizo bajar la parte de abajo de Maka pero hizo una pausa y la rubia coloco su mano sobre la de el , dando a entender que si tenia permiso.

Lentamente la bajo , aun besandola el tambien comenzo a bajar su traje de baño. Maka no podia evitar tiritar un poco , sentia algo de miedo ya que era su primera vez , el alvino separo sus labios de los de ella y la mira a los ojos - Maka te prometo que tratare de no hacerte daño..-Bajo por completo la parte de abajo de su traje de baño- En cuanto quieras parar solo avisame , lo que menos quiero es lastimarte..-Soul ya con su traje de baño abajo , Separo un poco las piernas de la chica lo suficiente como para que el pudiera "entrar".

Llego a la entreda , lentamente comenzo a entrar , tomo una de las manos de la chica y noto como esta apreto la suya fuertemente , entro aun mas y sintio como una pared bloqueaba que siguiera avanzando...

Sintio como Maka se tenso , lentamente fue empujando aun mas y fue cuando sintio como "desgarraba" aquella pared , Maka apreto con fuerza inhumana su mano , a la ojijade se le escapo una lagrima y respiro ondamente , Soul la miro a la cara y esta solo asintio dando a entender que lo peor ya habia pasado.

Soul comenzo embistiendola mas fuerte , y del dolor que sentia Maka ya no quedaba nada. Comenzo a sentir una mezcla de cosquillos y placer a la vez , pero ninguna de las dos era mas fuerte que el amor que ella sentia por parte de Soul al embestirla.

Soul comenzo a sentir un fuerte cosquilleo en su entrepierna , pronto llegarian al climax , apreto la mano de maka con fuerza y se derramo en su interior.

El alvino exausto ocupo las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban para abrir la cama y depositar el cuerpo de Maka adentro , arropandola con las sabanas , el se acosto al lado y la abrigo para que no pasara frio.

-Gracias...-Fue lo ultimo que pronuncio Maka al quedarse dormida , no tarde mucho tiempo para que Soul la siguiera.

TO BE CONTINUED

...TOT , Dios Soul es tan tierno! Weno , les traje dos capitulos de tirada ehh! , un review onegaiii!! me lo meresco y mis dedos igual ;O;

Maka-channnnn!!


	6. Holaaa xD

¡!

Extraño terrícola o alienígena que se ha atrevido a entrar a mis dominios sin mi autorización!... (Por cierto, como haz podido pasar de los guardias y de los perros que cuidaban el recinto?) Bueno, la verdad es que esta cosa no es tan privada…considerando que cualquiera puede ver esto. **PERO BUENO, **no he publicado esto para discutir acerca de la Política de la privacidad…

Queridos amigos ;O; se que deben odiarme por no continuar esta historia, y es que… TENIA COMO UNOS 12 CUANDO LA COMENZE! XDDD… y no la he continuado por un tema de tiempo u_u, pero quiero que sepan que SI voy a continuarla, y les prometo capítulos gigantones, rápidamente actualizados y con una trama interesante :D, seeeh, lo mejor de lo mejor! Y hasta con una buena ortografía XD (Con una durísima crítica por parte de algunas personas, los tengo identificados…) Naah xD, se que lo comentaban con el fin de que mi historia fuera mejor (:, supongo que para ser mi primer fic no estuvo tan mal del todo, deben comprender que yo no sabía muchas cosas como el rated y eso (: .

GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS HERMOSAS PERSONAS QUE ME INSITARON A SEGUIR °O° Por que de verdad estuve a punto de no continuarla O.o pero leí todos los reviews que me dejaron y…. y… bueno… la continuare, al fin y al cabo no soy una persona difícil de convencer (Claro, 2 años sin actualizar seguramente para ti no es mucho verdad …).

Ok, quiero que sepan que ya estoy escribiendo el cap. 6, en cualquier momento lo subiré…. Subiré…. Subiré….-ecodramático-.

Jeje n.n!, estarán leyendo el otro cap muy pronto (:

Nos vemos n.n!

Pd: **Darkzer0: **Quizás, tan solo quizás, use tu idea…. Muajajajajajaja…..


End file.
